unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trick to Attracting Customers
|details = This is a request from the owner of a certain town's tavern. Sales have been down recently, and they're in a bind. They need to attract more customers somehow, and would like you to look for the best method. To start off, why not ask the barkeep of this town's tavern what their trick to attracting customers is? |fameAdv= 17,000 |step1 = /Muline the Poster Girl/Athens/Barkeep/ Well, our key is hanging on to regular customers. Muline is really the star of our tavern, and lots of people come every day just to chat with her. This is just one factor in attracting customers. I've heard the owner of the tavern in Salonika is trying something else. |step2 = /A Place to Let Out Your Worries and Frustrations/Salonika/Barkeep/ Here we place a lot of importance on giving our customers a place to talk. We let them drink, and vent the day's worries and frustrations. The only thing is, I'd like it if they could adjust their attitude after letting it out here... The owner of the tavern in Famagusta is putting effort into another area. |step3 = /Delicious Cooking/Famagusta/Barkeep/ At our tavern, we're proud of our delicious food. We're never satisfied, so we always try to improve our menu or think of new dishes. Also, we also think it's important to find farmers who produce delicious fruit and vegetables. The master of the rest house in Alexandria has an interesting idea. |step4 = /Initiating Ideas/Alexandria/Rest House Master/ I don't really want to give away my idea, but today is your lucky day... It's to produce something original, that you can only get in this area. For example, using a type of crockery that you can't find in other regions, or something... The archaeologist in Candia was talking about some interesting pottery, so it might be good to ask him about it. |step5 = /An Ancient Vessel/Candia/Archaeology Student, right of the Bank/ Interesting pottery? That must refer to pottery vessels used in antiquity. They were mainly used in rituals. To distribute the wine drawn with this vessel among other containers, there is a hole in the bottom. It's said that wine poured from this vessel contains a sacred power. |step6 = /The Scholar Who Created the Replica/Candia/Archaeology Student/ Yes, yes. In order to study it, I'm making replicas of this vessel. They're drying in the sun right now. But if you want, I will give you one. If you go to the West of the outskirts of Candia, you will find them around a pointed rock. Please go take one! |stepfinal = Attracting Guests with a Unique Drinking Vessel/West Candia/Pointed Boulder/After hearing tips on attracting customers from people in various towns, using a unique drinking vessel sounds like the best idea. An Archaeologist in Candia has made replicas of an ancient drinking vessel, and he said you could take one. Go to the West of the outskirts of Candia and look around a pointed rock. |discoXP = 500 |cardXP = 250 |reportXP = 150 |reportfame = 75 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Rhyton |notes = Requires to player to have visited Candia before. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = West Candia |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}